Juntos
by Venus Noir
Summary: YAOI — De fato, Gaara estava com problemas. Grandes problemas. Para piorar, a solução andava lado a lado com ele. Sempre. Juntos. GaaLee


**Juntos**

_por Bethzaeda_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Alguma dúvida quanto a isso XD?

* * *

I. _As dunas se desfaziam e se recompunham mais a frente_

Não importava para que lado olhasse, sobre si e abaixo de si, em todas as direções e sentidos, e até mesmo dentro dos poderosos, porém dóceis orbes negros; fincado a cada partícula de areia, ou seria o contrário? Estava resguardado do frio, graças à redoma de areia que o envolvia tenaz e completamente. Podia ver o que acontecia lá fora e definitivamente essa não era uma visão muito agradável. As pessoas tentavam em vão se proteger da tempestade de pó que se aproximava. O vento cruel desestabilizava tudo: construções reforçadas e muros de concreto; não havia nada que os ares furiosos não arrastassem para longe ou para lugar nenhum.

As dunas se desfaziam e se recompunham mais a frente. O jovem preso à crisálida de areia assistia passivamente ao espetáculo de desespero que se lhe apresentava. Os rostos contorcidos e olhos estreitos. As vozes ondulavam através das nuvens de poeira, mas ao chegarem a ele não eram outra coisa a não ser um doce sussurro de anjos ou um breve ressoar de guizos. Estranhamente, o garoto não se sentia oprimido pela areia farta, agora, inerente à sua pele. Sim, era como se fizesse parte de seu corpo. Fora salvo, afinal. E haveria melhor recompensa ao seu salvador do que doar-se por inteiro a ele? Juntos, ser um corpo só, uma alma só. _Juntos..._

* * *

II. _E era exatamente por isso que eles estavam juntos_

Juntos, eles formaram a equipe de ninjas mais temida de todo o continente. Sabaku no Gaara e Rock Lee. O primeiro, um nobre, filho de Kage e assassino por natureza. Gaara raras vezes sorria e quase sempre se mostrava impenetrável, como se estivesse mergulhado em seu próprio mundo, composto por sangue e areia, apenas. Lee era um pobre vassalo. Não provinha de família abastarda, aliás, ninguém sequer conhecia o passado de Lee antes dele se aliar a Gaara. Diziam à boca pequena que ele fora aluno de Maito Gai, um ninja de Konoha, deveras respeitado e mestre em taijutsu.

Fazia sentido, já que o ponto forte de Lee se concentrava na luta corpo-a-corpo. Entretanto, tais boatos nunca se confirmaram. No tocante a Lee, a única coisa que se confirmava o tempo inteiro era a sua admiração quase cega por Gaara. Muitos tinham o Sabaku como sendo mais forte que o demônio verde, mas se isso fosse mesmo verdade, o ruivo não haveria se aliado ao outro. Gaara sempre visava seus próprios interesses, e se ele era especialista em genjutsu e ninjutsu, Lee complementava suas demais fraquezas com seu taijutsu excelente.

Os dois eram como mercenários. O povo de Suna e Konoha desprezava ninjas tão imorais que somente se preocupavam com o que poderiam arrancar de seus contratantes para missões ultra-perigosas e secretas. Mas para Lee e Gaara o julgo alheio realmente não fazia diferença. E era exatamente por isso que eles estavam juntos.

* * *

III. _Para toda ação, há uma reação_

Um gole de saquê era o suficiente para deixar Rock Lee fora de seu juízo perfeito. Foi numa dessas ocasiões que o ruivo topou com a besta verde de Konoha pela primeira vez. E o considerou como uma pedra no sapato, literalmente. Chato e inconveniente. As maçãs-do-rosto coradas e o ar de bobalhão que fizeram Gaara torcer o nariz e taxá-lo de idiota. Patético, ridículo, bizarro – foi o que ele disse, segurando na gola da camisa abarrotada de Lee. Encarando-o com repulsa e ódio. Seu olhar habitual.

Lee riu na cara do perigo. E acabou vomitando nos sapatos de Gaara. Como agradecimento pelo favor prestado, o ruivo desferiu-lhe um soco certeiro na face esquerda. Para toda ação, há uma reação. Era uma frase que Gaara costumava usar. Claro que ela só tinha valia para outrem. Porque mesmo que o ex-futuro Kazekage destruísse um terço do continente, seria difícil alguém reclamar algo. Não era como se Gaara arranjasse confusão por nada, mas bastava um desavisado lhe olhar feio para ter sua morte anunciada.

Lee era um desavisado, um viajante sem rumo naquele lugar seco e remoto. Suna, o lar de Gaara. O lar do qual Gaara desertou. Para sempre. Por Lee. E o seguiu, tornando-se um andarilho como ele. Na verdade, não estava deixando muita coisa para trás. Bens materiais, ele certamente conseguiria fazendo o que tinha planejado junto a Lee. As pessoas, sua família, seus irmãos... Os Irmãos de Areia. Bem, talvez sentisse saudade do status de que gozava em sua aldeia. Porém, não era algo conquistado por ele e, portanto, não era seu por direito.

Partiu com Lee, pois com ele, conquistaria tudo o que realmente poderia chamar de seu. E não seriam poucas as glórias das quais desfrutaria, a regalia de ninja guerreiro e invencível, a fama nos quatro cantos do continente, a legião de admiradores nos locais mais escondidos do mapa. Não obstante, isso não importava. Não mesmo. Gaara não tinha muitas ambições, só o desejo quase doentio de ceifar o máximo de vidas que pudesse. Não compreendia bem o porquê, apenas era o seu desejo.

Gaara não reprimia seus desejos. Talvez um ou outro, mas só porque estes eram indevidos. Demasiadamente. Como o sentimento que há muito nutria por seu companheiro. Seria tão somente desejo? Seria de fato, desejo? A desculpa para dar o primeiro passo era a dúvida em relação ao que sentia por Lee. Mas era muito fácil inventar uma desculpa. Ainda que Gaara tivesse plena convicção de amar Lee, descobriria uma forma infalível de se esquivar dele. Gaara não sabia lidar com sentimentos. Detinha-os entre os dedos feminis e lhe parecia um novelo de lã emaranhado. Onde era o começo, onde era o fim?

E quando, por toda a areia do deserto, ele havia começado a gostar de Lee? Qual fora a palavra dita, ou a ação cometida, o que havia acontecido? O derradeiro passo para um abismo profundo, angustiante, belo, desejável... Será que havia mesmo uma ponta naquela linha que o circundava e sufocava? A tênue linha que separava sentimentos fraternos dos outros tantos que lhe anuviavam a mente já alquebrada.

De fato, Gaara estava com problemas. Grandes problemas. Para piorar, a solução andava lado a lado com ele. Sempre. Juntos.

* * *

IV. _Gaara não era muito bom da vista_

Lee andava preocupado; seu amigo estava estranho ultimamente. Não que Gaara fosse normal – aliás, ele não era nem um pouco normal –, mas até para seus padrões, seu comportamento estava estranho. Lee notara que o Sabaku passava a maior parte do tempo sentado, os olhos verde-água fixos num ponto qualquer, sem, no entanto, prestar atenção no que via. Via mas não enxergava, comentava Lee de si para si. De qualquer maneira, Gaara não era muito bom da vista. Não captava nem o que era tão óbvio!

Como o próprio Lee. O moreno não era capaz de perceber que ele era a causa de toda aquela sisudez dos últimos dias. Não era capaz de perceber que o que sentia por Gaara era totalmente recíproco. Não era capaz de perceber que com sua timidez e medo de ser rejeitado, só estava perdendo tempo que, para os dois, era valioso demais. Não era capaz de perceber que o próximo passo seria fatalmente dado, por um ou por outro, já que a atração, a paixão, o amor, o desejo ou fosse lá o que fosse, já ultrapassava as raias da sanidade.

Lee, como Gaara certa vez vociferara, irado, era um idiota de marca maior. Igualzinho a Gaara.

* * *

V. _A causa de sua insônia e stress_

Konoha. Há quanto tempo ele não sentia o aroma fresco de grama molhada, terra úmida e cerejeiras em flor? O céu azul e agradável, a vila vista de cima era muito mais bela do que ele poderia imaginar. Os quatro Hokages esculpidos na montanha que anunciava de longe seu lar. Lembrou-se de sua infância, da época doce em que fora treinado pelo seu sensei, que para si sempre foi mais que um mestre. Lee endeusava Gai-sensei. Ele era o melhor, e sua costumeira pose de _Nice Guy _era simplesmente... _incrível_.

Queria um dia revê-lo. Que, pela honra, Gai-sensei não tivesse vergonha dele! Afinal ele desertara. Até hoje, não compreendia bem seus motivos, mas sabia que eles certamente existiam. Talvez tivesse sido Sakura... A decepção de vê-la, sua amada, junto a Uchiha Sasuke fora grande, porém não grande o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir do destino promissor que o aguardava em Konoha.

Rock Lee não gostava de pensar sobre o passado. Remoer o passado, para quê? Não tinha volta mesmo. Era melhor ele se concentrar no presente, e aguardar o futuro. O melhor a fazer era arquitetar um plano de se declarar a Gaara. Maldito Gaara! Porque ele tinha que ser tão difícil e distante?!

— Hum? — murmurou o ruivo, desinteressado. Lee mordeu os lábios. Lá estava a causa de sua insônia e stress. As pernas flexionadas abraçadas pelos braços alvos. A cabeça pendendo sobre o peito e a testa franzida.

Como ele podia ser tão egoísta? Era claro que o último pedaço dos pensamentos de Lee se fizera ouvir, mas Gaara estava tão imerso nos próprios pensamentos, que sequer prestou atenção no que seu companheiro dissera. E por que perguntara, afinal? Lee cerrou os punhos e encarou Gaara de frente. Raramente tentava uma abordagem tão direta. Também não usava de indiretas, corrigindo, não usava nada de nada. Exceto por alguns olhares furtivos, mas Gaara era bobo demais para maliciar um gesto tão simplório. Era bobo, ou fingia ser.

— Seu estúpido, você me ouviu! — Lee bradou. Apesar de saber que Gaara realmente não tinha escutado. E fazia diferença? Xingar o shinobi era uma ótima forma de começar uma briga. E uma briga era tudo do que Lee precisava. ... _Briga? Seria mesmo?_

— Quem você está chamando de estúpido, seu estúpido? — retrucou o ruivo sem emoção. Ao contrário de seu amigo, naquele momento – mas somente naquele momento – fugiria léguas de qualquer discussão por mais boba que fosse. De uma briga, então...

— Gaara, seu maldito! Não me ignore!

— Recomponha-se, Lee — sibilou Gaara, fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão esquerda, o que deixou a besta verde ainda mais furiosa – _como ele ousa?!_ — Sente-se!

— E quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens?!

— Senta!

"E seu eu não qui-...". Qual a melhor maneira de calar uma pessoa em sua TPM mais insuportável? Alguém que está completamente insano e _descompensado_? Alguém que está quase enlouquecendo de tanta... _tensão sexual não-resolvida_?! Acertou se você pensou em um beijo. Mas foi apenas um selinho. E se ele evoluiu para um beijo típico de amantes sedentos e apaixonados, a culpa não foi de Gaara. Bem, talvez tenha sido, mas só um pouco. A culpa foi de Rock Lee. Que puxou o ruivo para si e aprofundou o contato, intensificando o que seu amigo havia começado.

Lee beijava bem. Gaara era iniciante nesses assuntos. Ok, talvez Lee também fosse, ou, no mínimo, não praticava há muito tempo. Gaara e Lee sempre estavam juntos e o Sabaku nunca havia escutado dizer que o companheiro estivesse ficando com alguém. Apesar de estar supostamente enferrujado, Lee não perdera o jeito. Seu beijo era bom e tinha gosto de... morango? Não, alguma fruta cítrica?... Não, maçã... Não, uva... Ah, esquece!

O fato era que Lee beijava bem. E sob o céu anil de Konoha, Gaara queria provar cada nuance daquele beijo tão esperado, tão idealizado. Morango, maçã, uva, pêra, salada mista...

* * *

VI. _As ataduras em seus braços estavam manchadas de sangue_

"_Gaara-kun? Ga-Gaara-kun?..._"

Ele não tinha pressa. O mundo podia estar desabando – e de fato, estava -, mas Gaara teve toda a vida para ter pressa, toda a vida para correr em busca do tempo perdido, e nunca o havia feito. Então, porque agora? Logo, agora, que precisava concentrar-se para destruir a ameaça que se aproximava a passos largos. Agora, que precisava proteger alguém...

A areia que saiu do jarro que Gaara sempre carregava nas costas envolveu o garoto caído ao chão por completo. Não se via réstia de Lee. Ele estava a salvo, ou enquanto Gaara sobrevivesse. Antes de ser lacrado num caixão de areia protetor, Lee sussurrou o nome de seu amado, atraindo a atenção deste para si. As ataduras em seus braços estavam manchadas de sangue. Gaara nunca pensou que pudesse se sentir tão constringido ante àquela visão.

Cerrou os olhos subitamente. E até o monstro que lhe fitava pôde pressentir que o golpe a ser desferido contra si seria fatal.

"_Ryuusa Bakuryu!_" (1)

* * *

VII. _Você é bobo, Lee_

— Eu gosto das suas mãos — uniu os grossos cílios. A cada toque ele estremecia. A ponta dos dedos de seu amante passeava por sua nuca, provocando um arrepio involuntário, porém agradável. A íris tremulava por debaixo das pálpebras. Estava totalmente entregue. Como o garoto de seu sonho, ele havia se doado por gratidão. Mas por uma gratidão diferente. Lee não estava grato a Gaara porque ele havia salvado sua vida – isso sequer acontecera –, e sim porque o ruivo havia lhe confiado seu amor. E essa era a maior prova de amor que ele poderia receber.

"E o que mais?", sussurrou Gaara próximo a orelha de Lee. Seu hálito roçou na pele cálida do moreno. O prazer que sentia só sentia com ele. Não tivera outros parceiros, mas estava certo de que nada podia ser melhor do que ter Gaara e ser de Gaara. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos do amante e respondeu, com a voz inebriada:

— Do seu cabelo. De seus olhos. Da marca em sua testa. Dos seus pés...

— Você é bobo, Lee — riu-se Gaara, deliciado. Não se surpreendeu quando o shinobi livrou-se do abraço que o envolvia e engatinhou até o lado oposto, de modo que os dois ficaram frente a frente. Lee sorriu de um jeito infantil, o que fez Gaara sorrir como uma criança. — Você é _tão_ bobo...

Owari

**N.A.:** (1) Avalanche do Deserto

Alguém aqui assistiu Titanic? (nossa que pergunta...) "_You're fool, Rose_!" Só porque eu adoro essa fala. Acho digna! Heiuehuie. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso, escrevi isso num dia só, na sexta-feira da paixão (tem dia mais apropriado pra escrever uma GaaLee? XD) Não tinha nada pra fazer, a velox tava de TPM e resolveu passar o dia off, o casal está na minha cabeça há dias, estou atualmente viciada em Naruto e fazia tempo que não escrevia nada. Foram esses os motivos que me levaram a escrever algo tão non-sense. Então... GOMENASAI! SUMIMASEN! (gritos histéricos à la Ri-chan-san) Er... bem, acho que já chega, né. Nem vou pedir que vocês apertem no botãozinho roxo aí embaixo, não vou pressionar ninguém, tá? Sejam felizes, pessoas! Küsse!


End file.
